The cellular network industry and service providers have been developing inter-system offloading solutions to alleviate congestion within communication environments by delivering data originally targeted for cellular networks to one or more other complementary technologies such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology. Inter-system offloading can reduce congestion issues and provide flexible bandwidth for load-balancing.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.